Mohawk
|location= |bio=Leader of The New Batch; Turns into a spider gremlin |poll= MOHAWK is my favorite gremlin! |voiced_by= }}"Peltzer, is this..." "Yes." - Forster and Billy Peltzer Mohawk is the leader of the new batch, and is one of the gremlins that invaded the Clamp Center building. Mohawk is a main antagonist of the story, the other being Brain Gremlin. Mohawk is violent, savage and recognizable by the large and razor sharp fish-like spines protruding from its back, otherwise it looks much more sinister than the other gremlins in the film. Mohawk is a bully towards Gizmo, by zapping him with electrical wires, making continuous copies of him with a photocopier, putting velcro strips on Gizmo then ripping them off, and hitting him with a toy train. Mohawk is considered a reincarnation of Joe Dante’s Stripe from the first film, where Mohawk’s actions are possibly out of revenge for having been extinguished by sunlight. Gremlins 2 Mogwai "Gizmo, Caca!" ''- Mohawk as a Mogwai Mohawk was the third Mogwai to be spawned by Gizmo, then the first being, then George and then the second being was Lenny. Then Gizmo got wet from a leaking water faucet in Clamp Center. Mohawk, unlike most other Mogwai, had black and white fur, with a white Mohawk on top of his head, yellow-red eyes, sharp teeth (which's usually never seen on a Mogwai) and large ears that are curved outward like a bat's wings. When he was spawned from Gizmo, he landed in a nearby trashcan and he was the last of the Mogwai to unfold himself. Then he began to wander around after crawling out of the trashcan. until he stopped at Gizmo, and he ripped off a band that was on Gizmo's hand while saying his classic phrase "''Gizmo caca". Then he and the other Mogwai, George and Lenny, locked Gizmo in an air vent, and they're later seen on an elevator with Mohawk underneath George and Lenny. Then Mohawk and the other Mogwai went to an ice cream shop in Clamp Center, where he was seen sitting next to a woman, and speaking in the Mogwai/gremlin language to her; seemingly flirting with her, and later he bursted from a pile of ice cream toppings including M&M's, strawberries, and a banana. Since he and the other Mogwai ate at the ice cream shop after midnight, he was seen in his gremlin cocoon with George and Lenny later. Gremlin After spending time in his cocoon, he used his lion fish-like fin to carve his way out of his cocoon. Later his arm appeared tapping Gizmo on the shoulder. Once again he said "Gizmo caca", and he began to violently beat up Gizmo. Later, both of Mohawk's arms appeared, and he began to zap Gizmo with electric wires before he bursted from a computer system in Clamp Center while Billy and one of Forster's technicians, were making fun of the rule not to feed Mogwai after midnight. 's technicians.]] Then Mohawk attacked one of Forster's technicians, and he punched him in the face. Soon he jumped on top of the computer system, and he made a growling-like sound. Then Billy took a large flashlight which caused Mohawk to retreat from the room, and make a pig-like squealing noise while he was escaping. Later he was seen throughout the film torturing Gizmo, by making continuous copies of him with a photocopier, ripping his fur off with Velcros (which were on sale according to the sign that was next to them), and finally with a toy train and tying him to the track; and hoping to ram him over. Later Mohawk appeared in the Splice O' Life laboratory in the Clamp Center, where he tried to shoot Billy with a Uzi machine gun, while hundreds of other gremlins were running amuck. His first attempt to kill Billy failed. However, he escaped with a beaker full of blue liquid with a spider labeled on it. That was obviously spider serum. Spider Gremlin Then Mohawk drank the spider DNA serum in a hallway, which it resulted in the lower half of his body becoming spider-like. Then he used the lower part of his body to spin a web in a corridor of the building, which he trapped several of his victims in it. Then later, the character Marla Bloodstone was caught in his web. Then Billy's girlfriend Kate arrived to help her. However, Mohawk appeared before she had time, and he started to head towards them. However, before he could kill Marla and Kate, Gizmo showed up with an arrow which he lit on fire, and he fired it at Mohawk, setting the mutated gremlin on fire, and killing him once and for all. Behind the scenes * Like with Stripe, he was voiced by Frank Welker.* Writers claim that Mohawk is in fact Stripe reincarnated. Two pieces of evidence are that when he was a Mogwai, he also had a white stripe on his head, and he still remembers Gizmo's name (as well as Billy's). * NECA made a figure of him and included the beaker with the spider serum. Trivia *According to the commentary of the DVD to the second movie, at the first attempt of shooting the scene of the spider gremlin, the flames burned the puppet far too quickly because there was too much rubber on it. *Mohawk's a reincarnation of Stripe from the first movie. *The puppet designer Rick Baker added the fish like spines on his gremlin form, because he believed them to be more reptilian. *Mohawk is the closest color and design to those of the old batch. *Apparently, in an older version of the script, or some other version of writing, he was originally George that was supposed to torture Gizmo, not Mohawk. *Mohawk never got wet throughout the film. *Mohawk's the only mutant gremlin to be spawned from Gizmo. Meanwhile, the other mutant gremlins were spawned by either George, Lenny, Daffy, or their other ones. *He could've been recognized by Billy, because he tried to shoot him. *As a gremlin, Mohawk doesn't share any screen time with the other gremlins. Merchandise *NECA Cult Classics wave 1 Mohawk action figure with lab table and spider serum beaker. *NECA Gremlins 2010 Mohawk gremlin action figure with spider serum beaker. *NECA Gremlins Mogwai series 1 Mohawk Mogwai action figure. *NECA Gremlins life size Mohawk gremlin statue replica. *NECA plush Mohawk Mogwai. *Jun Planning ultra-detail Mohawk Mogwai figure. *Jun Planning plush Mohawk Mogwai. *Jun Planning Mohawk gremlin figurine released with Greta and the Brain Gremlin. See Also *The New Batch. Gallery Category:NECA figure Category:Deceased Category:Villains Category:Leaders Category:Mutated Gremlins